Lost Feeling's Sasori Love
by Leana-Chan
Summary: A new member turns up at the Akatsuki, leaving sasori lost for words. With each passing minute he spends with her, lost feelings are rising...
1. The New Arrival

I blinked, listening to what the orange haired guy was saying.

"You will be placed with Sasori and Deidara. Come with me," he murmured, walking past as I turned, following him. I had just been recruited to the Akatsuki organisation, after being tracked down. I walked after the guy, keeping my head low, dark strands of my purple hair falling over my cat green eyes. My new Leader, stood outside a door and knocked, going in as soon as he did.

"Sasori, Deidara. This is the new member and I want her to stay with you. This is Leiko," he murmured as I stopped beside him, my eyes finding two boys sitting on a couch. One had flaming red hair and the other had long blonde hair.

"Wow! Your cute un!"

I blinked, as the blonde headed boy, Deidara, stood up, coming over, his blue eyes shining.

"Right. I'm off to assign more missions," the leader said, walking out and leaving me feel worried.

"So what village are you from hmm? I bet your from mine. Only true art comes from my village un," Deidara murmured, grinning slightly as I sighed, flicking my head up slightly so I could gaze at him.

"I'm from Sunagakure dummy, now get out of my face," I answered, pushing past him and sitting on the couch, the opposite side from where the red head was sitting. A dark chuckle made me glance at the red head, as he continued to fix something in his hand.

"Yes Deidara. True art comes from your village. I don't understand why your from it then…-"

"Sasori no Danna! Take that back un!", Deidara protested as I blinked, rubbing my temples lightly. This was going to be one long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wandered over to the window, my eyes low with boredom as the sound of the tv could be heard in the background.

"So Leiko-Chan, why are you here un?"

I turned, seeing that Deidara was watching me. My eyes flickered over to the red head Sasori, who was still repairing something in his hands.

"I killed my family. My village wanted me caught and imprisoned but they couldn't catch me quick enough," I answered slowly, being careful not to give away to much. I could never really trust people.

"Sasori no Danna comes from Sunagakure un!", Deidara cried, suddenly remembering. My eyes went back over to Sasori, and green eyes met brown. I felt my cheeks burn and my heart speed up. I looked down, my eyes widened. What's going on?

"Hn."

Sasori still had his eyes on me, I could feel it but I didn't notice the little change in his eyes. Sasori was feeling affected by this young girls presence, he didn't know what to make of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now but I will get the second part out soon ^.^


	2. What Are You?

I walked into my new room, gazing around at the plain furniture. A bed. Wardrobe and a desk. I sighed, wandering over to the window. I gazed out at the darkening sky, my eyes low. I kinda miss my old room, I thought remembering how I had painted each wall differently. I sat down on the bed gently, feeling exhausted. Yeah, doing bugger all does this… I ran a hand through my hair, feeling a headache coming along. I scowled, swearing under my breath. Just what I need, pain throughout the night. A knock came at my door and I glanced up, rubbing my temples roughly.

"Who is it?", I asked, as it opened, revealing Deidara. He smiled and lent against the doorframe.

"Dinner's ready un…"

"I don't dine with others," I answered as he merely blinked, shaking his head to and fro slightly.

"It's customary un. The new member has to have their first meal so that they can be introduced to the others un…," he told me as I sighed, getting to my feet angrily, my eyes narrowing.

"Fine!", I hissed as Deidara chuckled, turning round and leading me to wherever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes narrowed slightly, the bright light hurting them.

"Everyone, this is Leiko-Chan un!"

I felt several gazes on me as wolf whistles echoed around the living room.

"Well isn't she a cutie!"

"Hey your cute!"

"Bout time we got a hot chick…"

I followed Deidara, as he pulled out a chair for me to sit on, beside a guy with silver hair. I sat down quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze. I kept my head lowered, until the sound of a chair scraping beside me, made me look up. Sasori sat down, his expression blank as he flicked his head back, his hair falling over his eyes, making him look devilishly handsome.

"So, where have you come from darling?", asked the silver haired guy from my left. I glanced at him, a plain expression on my face.

"Sunagakure."

"Really? That fucking puppet comes from that village too," he answered, as I glanced back at Sasori, my eyes widened slightly. His maroon brown eyes landed on mine, something stirring in those emotionless eyes of his. He's a puppet?…

"I'm Hidan."

I turned back to the guy, whose hand was outstretched. I hesitated once before slipping my hand into his. He shook it, then pulled me towards him, his face near mine. My eyes widened, and I reacted quickly. Hidan grinned, as the table went quiet. My eyes narrowed, as he gazed down, seeing the sharp metal claws coming out of my knuckles, that were inches away from his neck.

"Let go…," I murmured, my voice deadly as he laughed, letting go of me. I straightened up, brushing myself down, letting my claws sink back into my hand. I watched as they disappeared, before looking up, meeting Deidara's confused gaze.

"What's for dinner?", I asked simply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stifled a yawn, not really watching the tv. Deidara, Kakazu and Zetsu, had all fallen asleep on the other couches, leaving just a few of us still awake. Hidan had left to do some praying in his room thankfully and I had no idea where Sasori was. I sighed, getting to my feet and stretching. I may as well get some sleep too, I thought wandering down the hall and towards my room. Just as I approached my door, I sensed a presence. I turned, my eyes trying to see through the darkness.

"Who's there?", I asked, my voice low. A black mass stirred and walked out, his maroon brown eyes on mine.

"I didn't scare you… did I?", Sasori questioned, his voice barely a murmur. I blinked and shook my head slowly.

"Of course not."

"Hn."

Silence filled the air as I stood there, my hand on the door handle, gazing into Sasori's eyes. He blinked and continued to watch me.

"…Earlier… at dinner. When Hidan mention that I am only a puppet, you did not seem fazed at all… why is that?", he asked, obviously this had been on his mind and what he had waited to ask me. I sighed, rubbing my neck gently, wanting to get some sleep.

"I don't care what people are. I'm not human either, so I have nothing to complain about," I answered him as he watched me, unblinking. I sighed and held out my hands. Metal claws came out from my knuckles again, reaching about 7 inches before stopping.

"I've been merged with the DNA of a wolf."

"I wondered why your eyes where that colour…", Sasori murmured as I blinked, pushing my door open.

"Please excuse but I need to get some rest," I told him, turning around and going into my room, closing the door behind me quietly and walking over to my bed yawning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Lost Feelings LIME WARNING!

I gazed out of the window, my eyes low with boredom. When your not on a mission, there's absolutely NOTHING to do round here. Unless you fancy annoying the other members left here but they either challenge you back or do nothing about it. I sighed, letting my dark fringe fall in front of my eyes. My thoughts drifted back to the handsome puppeteer. A faint blush dusted my cheeks as I straightened up, my eyes wide. I don't like him like that… do I? I sighed, a frown visible on my face. I'm a 17 year old girl, infused with the DNA of a wolf and I fall for a puppet, that could be a good few years older than me?

"Sorry… If I'm disturbing you…"

I jumped, turning my head and seeing Sasori walking in, his maroon eyes gazing around at the empty living room.

"Y-your not!"

I mentally cursed myself for stuttering in front of someone. I watched as he cast me one more sweeping look, before sitting down on the sofa, flicking the tv on. I let a sigh pass my lips, before glancing back out of the window, gazing at the trees that swayed gently in the wind.

"Where's the idiot?", Sasori questioned, as I glanced back at him. His eyes where still fixed on the tv. I blinked, knowing he was asking about Deidara.

"Left on a mission with Tobi about an hour ago," I answered, as Sasori blinked, his eyes landing on me in a puzzled gesture.

"Pein sent them to look for a scroll."

"Knowing those two idiots… they'll be gone for a day or two…", Sasori murmured, as I chuckled shaking my head to and fro slightly, not aware of Sasori's lingering eyes on me. The puppet didn't know what kind of control this girl had over him, but he was aware of a buried feeling that kept drawing him closer to her, wanting him to hold her in his arms. Sasori looked back at the tv, keeping his expression blank. How her laugh sent tingles over his skin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori watched as Leiko stood up, stretching and walking out of the door, her hair bouncing over her shoulders as she walked. The puppets eyes narrowed slightly, feeling a sudden urge overcome his body. Sasori began to sink into thought. Why was he letting this girl affect him like this? Sasori was never patient with anything that crossed his path. He stood up, his mind already set and formulating things in his mind. He set off towards his room, a smirk playing on his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, gazing up at the ceiling with boredom. I was currently laying on my bed, just got back from a boring mission that didn't really need me. I suddenly felt a little thirsty, so sat up, swinging my legs over the edge and getting to my feet. I walked out, closing my door shut behind me and wandering into the kitchen, yawning.

"Ah, Leiko-Chan! There you are!"

I glanced up, seeing Zetsu standing by the other doorway, a serious expression on his face. I went over to the sink and picked up a glass, pouring water into it.

"What's up?", I questioned, before gulping the cold water down, feeling more refreshed than earlier.

"Sasori wants a word with you, now."

I sighed, rubbing my head slightly and placing the now empty glass down. I growled under my breath and stormed out, knowing it was properly about my lack of helping out in the missions. I spotted his door and approached it, my eyes narrowed. I knocked, before walking in.

"If it's about me not helping out on the mission, I'm sorry-"

I yelped as I got forced to the other wall, something pinning me against it. My eyes widened in shock, as a pair of maroon eyes blocked my sight.

"Up close… Your even more beautiful…," Sasori murmured, as my lips quivered, letting a small gasp escape my lips.

"S-Sasori… what are you-", I gulped, as he lent forward, rubbing his nose along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My breathing began to get a little faster, as Sasori tilted his head back up, gazing into my widened eyes.

"You're the first ever girl to affect me like this… in my lifetime…", he murmured as I gulped, fidgeting slightly.

"How old are you?"

"32."

"W-what?"

Sasori merely chuckled, brushing his thumb across my lips, earning another quiet gasp to escape from my agape lips. A chuckle arose from Sasori's throat as he smirked at my flushed appearance.

"Don't worry… I plan on making it… pleasurable for you…", he whispered, as I registered what he had just said. He lent down as I started to wriggle in his grip.

"No, I can't!"

All single thought erased from my mind, when Sasori's lips brushed against my neck. I blinked, feeling dozens of shockwaves run through me, as Sasori pinned my arms above my head, kissing along my neck. I tilted my head back, as the rd head searched for something in particular. My breath hitched in my throat, as he passed over a patch of skin on my collerbone. Before I could even blink, Sasori was there, kissing, biting, licking and sucking on that spot, making several moans and gasps come out from my un-expecting body. Sasori lent back up, before crushing his lips against mine roughly, pushing his tongue through my lips without asking. I moaned into the kiss, closing my eyes and kissing back, as Sasori placed my arms around his neck. With his hands free, his slid them down my jacket, quickly opening it without a pause of hesitation. I felt his fingers rub the bare skin gently, causing my insides to burn. Sasori's expert fingers undid my belt, making my shorts fall to my ankles, as he removed his lips from mine, but then latching back onto my neck. Sasori sucked on my neck roughly, before moving to a new patch, leaving a few hickies as he went. I gasped and jumped, when I felt Sasori rub against my womanhood.

"Hn. I was right. Warm and very, very wet," Sasori murmured in my ear, rubbing slowly, making me squirm against him with pleasure. He lent back, studying my red cheeks and hazy expression.

"Tell me what you want… Leiko-Chan…"

I whimpered, pressing against him harder, as Sasori smirked, nipping at my ear roughly.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that…," he muttered huskily as I started to pant, gripping hold of him slightly.

"S-Sasori… I want… I want you! P-please!", I stammered, as he continued to rub against my warmth. He chuckled, before slipping my underwear down. Before I could even say a word, he slipped a finger in. I yelped, feeling pain slightly.

"Shh… It'l be alright…," Sasori cooed to me, placing butterfly kisses up my neck, as he thrust his finger in and out, making my eyes water slightly.

"A-Ah!", I whimpered, as he shot in another finger, quickly followed by his third finger. He continued to thrust them in and out continuously, before sliding his fingers out. I watched as he licked them clean, then getting down to his knees. I blinked, confused.

"Sasori.. What are you-"

I gasped, when Sasori lent forward, shoving his tongue into my warmth. He rubbed against my walls, as I bucked and moaned, pleasure filling me. He gripped my knees and thrust his tongue further into my vagina, using his warm muscle to pump in and out. I felt my stomach twist into a knot gradually, as I panted harder.

"Sasori! I'm going to…", I cried, just as an orgasm washed over me, as I realised the knot in my stomach. Sasori who had been waiting, licked up my cum, tongue swirling around my vagina, licking up every last drop. He stood back up, and kissed me heatedly, before a knock came at his door. He growled, gazing at the door.

"What?!"

"It's Pein. Come to my office, I need you to go on a mission."

Sasori sighed, glancing back at me. He rubbed my bare legs gently, in a loving way, before pecking me on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as I nodded, still feeling hot as he helped me get changed again. Just as I was about to leave his room, Sasori pulled me back for one last kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, my first lime, sorry if it sucked. There might be a lemon ;] But, I'm gonna need some reviews =]


End file.
